Amarga correspondencia
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: Una mentira se vuelve tan grande y espesa como tu la dejes, sin embargo la sinceridad al final siempre prevalecerá, descubriendo que existen diferentes ideas del amor a la vez de que exista con quien compartirlas, AU, Elsanna, No-Incest.
1. Chapter 1

"No te atrevas a amarme"  
Eran las primeras palabras de aquella carta...

* * *

Elsa estaba inquieta, Anna se había marchado de la ciudad antes de que ella volviera de su intercambio...

Así no deberían de pasar las cosas, eso no era lo planeado

¿Dónde había quedado todo aquello? ¿Cómo podía pedir explicación si ya no había a quién?

Kristoff se había ido a un retiro espiritual los últimos 2 años...

Sven había sufrido un accidente y estaba en coma en una cama de hospital

Olaf, simplemente le dejó de hablar a Anna y a ella cuando se enteró de su relación

Rapunzel estaba de luna de miel con Flynn

Su última oportunidad era en el asilo, dónde estaba la abuela de Anna...

Fue el primer sitio al que corrió en cuanto notó la casa que la pelirroja y ella compartían estaba abandonada, por lo menos hace 6 meses a juzgar por las facturas sin pagar... Cuando ambas perdieron comunicación por el hurto del teléfono de la rubia, y que el servicio de Internet de la pecosa había sido cancelado por su reciente falta de dinero.

Aun así en cuanto pudo dejo cientos de mensajes de voz, de texto e incluso videos por las redes sociales... Parecía que la pelirroja había desaparecido...  
Sin embargo siguió firme, pensando que lo que tenían era mucho más fuerte que unos patéticos meses y kilómetros de distancia. No por nada llevaban más de 4 años de relación, en los que habían crecido juntas, apoyándose...

* * *

Elsa estaba por terminar su maestría, con la estancia en el extranjero, mientras Anna estaba poco más de la mitad de la universidad.

Llegó al tiempo de la hora de visitas, su pecho subía y bajaba por la carrera, su cabello era un desastre, el sudor corría libre por su acalorado cuerpo...

* * *

Como pudo pidió reunirse con la abuela de su novia, lo cual fue concedido casi al momento.  
La enfermera resultó ser Ariel, una joven que había sido su compañera y amiga en la preparatoria, conversaron un poco durante el camino, además de escuchar de la joven el hecho de que la última vez que vio a Anna había sido hace un par de meses o un poco más, desde entonces no había vuelto a presentarse por ahí...

Esa revelación heló la sangre de Elsa, realmente algo debió de pasar para esas ausencias, debido a que solían ir al asilo 2 veces a la semana, su abuela era lo único que tenía como familia la pelirroja.

La rubia tragó saliva sonoramente y se privó de enunciar palabra, Ariel notó que había algo más, pero decidió no indagar, después de todo no eran realmente cercanas, además de que ella debía de permanecer dentro de su papel profesional en todo momento si deseaba un ascenso futuro...

* * *

—Mi nieta tenía razón, que hoy sería el día en que llegarías... Siempre tan perspicaz — dijo una anciana qué daba la espalda a la única puerta de la habitación mientras observa la ventana postrada en la silla de ruedas

—¿Cómo es qué...? —No alcanzó a terminar Elsa

—Anna siempre ha sabido todo Elsa, ella sabía exactamente lo que harías, cómo lo harías y en qué orden, ese fue tu error, ser predecible... —la anciana giró lentamente para quedar viendo a la rubia

Ariel únicamente se marchó del lugar con un par de frases amables y dejó a ambas mujeres solas al sentir la atmósfera algo tensa y cargada, que de ser posible la podrías cortar con un cuchillo...

Elsa caminó y se sentó en la blanca cama del lugar —¿a qué se refiere...?

—No cariño, eso no es algo que a mi me corresponda explicar, sólo soy un paso más en la maraña de eventos a desarrollar, así que toma, esto es para ti... —La mujer sacó del bolsillo de suéter qué llevaba encima un sobre, extendiéndolo en dirección a la joven, sus dedos algo temblorosos y manchados por la edad entraron en contacto con los temblorosos dedos manchados de ansiedad de Elsa, quien no dijo nada más, solo tomó el papel, notando una escritura fina y sencilla en él, sin duda era de Anna...

Su desespero era tan grande que en el momento en que estuvo entre sus manos sacó del interior algunas hojas, bastante amarillas, como si llevasen mucho más tiempo ahí que tan sólo un par de simples meses...

" _No te atrevas a amarme...  
Bajo ningún concepto lo hagas, el tiempo no nos ata, no nos convierte en algo perpetuo, el mismo tiempo nos ha enseñado que todo acaba..._

 _No te atrevas a amarme, porque sólo sufrirás... Esta carta la he escrito desde el momento en que supe que serías algo más que una simple aventura en mi vida, y también fueron las primeras palabras que te dije antes de nuestro primer beso..._

 _No me ames, no me hagas alguien indispensable para ti... Porque jamás lo serás en la mía... Te pedí de todas las formas que no lo hicieras..._

 _Que no me besaras de la forma que lo haces... Que no me abrazaras así... Que no hubiese tantos detalles... Que simplemente no fueras justo como fuiste conmigo..._

 _Porque sé cómo será todo, únicamente necesité verte una vez para conocer como terminaría todo, no sólo porque te conozco, sino porque me conozco, el cómo la estabilidad me asfixia..._

 _El amor no está hecho para mí, porque no lo he buscado y amoldado, sólo busco encajar un tiempo con algunas personas, cómo lo hago contigo..._

 _Jamás me gustó patinar contigo, no por tu compañía como problema, sino por la actividad en sí, los conciertos de música jazz me aburren, la pizza la detesto, me asquea el dulce, aborrezco ver documentales, odio fingir qué la mecánica no me interesa, las comedias románticas me fastidian, adoro el olor del cigarro y el sabor del ron, soy exactamente lo opuesto a ti, o a lo que crees que me gusta, no me conoces en lo absoluto, porque no quiero que lo hagas y aun así me quedo contigo ¿por qué? No sé_

 _¿Por cuánto? No sé, pero será hasta el día que leas esto, es porque todo terminó, porque desaparecí de tu vida, y no por ser específicamente tú, sino por lo que representas, por lo que me recuerde tu compañía, porque mi alma aventurera desea explorar, tú ya tienes una vida planeada, una en la que la persona que estará a tu lado no seré yo, porque no encajo, soy un alma errante y de ese modo viviré._

 _Así que espero que hayas escuchado atentamente todas y cada una de las señales que te fui dando en este tiempo y las que seguro te daré en el futuro..._

 _Aún así debo darte crédito, me has retenido contigo un par de años, siendo que rara veces paso de los cuatro meses, pero es justo cuando comienzo a sentirme sin libertad..._

 _Tú y yo no somos compatibles, al menos eso he descubierto en estos años y dudo que en el futuro cambie._

 _También he notado que algo ocultas, algo guardas y jamás me dirás, y al mismo tiempo no deseo conocerlo, tú tienes tus cargas y yo las mías, con esas me basta, como por ejemplo algo como esto que escribo, este lado de Anna que no conoces y solo es la punta del iceberg...Lo suficientemente alta para que te des una idea de lo que hay en el fondo, pero da igual, el fondo no importa, solo importa que no llegarás a él._

 _Pero por sobre todo, no me malentiendas, si te quiero, al menos en este preciso momento, te quiero como no he querido antes, pero tampoco al grado de decir que te amo, porque eso no va conmigo, Elsa..._

 _La primera vez que lo escuché de tus labios, fue cuando más me decepcionaste, creo que es cuando el decaimiento comenzó... Será cuestión de tiempo para que te abandone y te deje botada..._

 _Fuiste tan cliché, tan banal y humana, tan asquerosamente cursi, que me defraudó, por ello sé que no estaré en tu vida para siempre, ni quiero que estés en la mía, así que Elsa..._

 _No te atrevas a amarme, porque cuando leas esta carta y decidas lo que decidas hacer en seguida es porque lo quieres hacer, no porque lo hagas por mí, sólo te advierto que si llegases a buscarme, eso terminaría de matar lo poco que llegaré a sentir por ti al final, porque soy viento y primavera, libre y efímera._

 _Hasta siempre Elsa Summer, una de las más simpáticas y curiosas casualidades que ha llegado a mi vida._

 _Así que ahorrate las lágrimas y has lo que mejor sabes hacer, ponte de pie y sigue adelante."_

* * *

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro de la rubia, su expresión cambió, se sentía mejor que nunca, sus movimientos se volvieron suaves, gráciles; su cara se relajó su esencia se sentía ligera y un aura de sensualidad la cubrió, se quitó el armazón de lentes y los lanzó por la ventana, ya no los necesitaba, porque nunca los necesitó.

Tomó las hojas, las hizo pedazos y las tiró en la basura.  
Dejando algo perpleja a la anciana frente a ella.

—Le aseguro, señora Winter, que soy lo más lejano a predecible, debo decir que ciertamente los eventos se volvieron distintos a lo planeado, pero no por ello se altera la ruta original de los mismos, los desvíos también son entretenidos — su tono de voz era distinto, más altanero, su cabello desordenado la hacía lucir algo más rebelde, lo alborotó un poco más, se levantó de la cama y sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un sobre similar al anterior, pero este dirigido para Anna.

—Al parecer al final de cuentas su nieta y yo somos bastante similares, me iré de la ciudad también, es más, tengo a dónde llegar ya, y podría jurar que esa niñita vendrá por aquí en un tiempo, lo único que la volvía sentimental era visitarla, de lo cual yo, ya estaba cansada, tenía cientos de cosas mejores que hacer que venir a verla, en fin, si usted sigue sin morir podrá darle esto — señaló el sobre y lo tiró sobre la cama, marchándose justo al momento, importándole poco sus modales o las reglas sociales y los ridículos valores de la sociedad, moviendo a un ritmo constante sus caderas, con total descaro en un balanceo casi hipnótico.

* * *

Ahora en verdad era una mujer libre capaz de hacer lo que deseaba, al salir del asilo camino lentamente por la acera fumando un cigarrillo despreocupadamente como no lo había disfrutado en 4 años.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Nada terminó, porque nunca empezó…"_ Fueron las primeras palabras que Anna leyó en le carta de Elsa.

* * *

Tiempo había pasado, quizá un año o talvez dos, incluso un poco más. Anna se había graduado, por ello decidió volver a su antiguo domicilio, por domicilio entiéndase ciudad, Arendelle aquel que había abandonado dejando atrás a Elsa.

Elsa

No había vuelto a pensar en ella, al evocarla en sus memorias le era difícil recordarla, era como una laguna esos cuatro años, solo 3tres cosas recordaba si le dedicaba empeño a la actividad; sus ojos de un azul profundo, el tono inconfundible del cabello de la rubia y…

El sexo, en definitiva una amante desenfrenada, como no había vuelto a tener en su cama…

Suspiró…

¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese rasgo tan genial? Quizá el único en ella, quizá porque fue lo único bueno en esos cuatro años, quizá esa fue la razón por la que estuvo con ella tanto tiempo.

Abandonó ese tren de pensamientos y continúo empacando.

En ese tiempo logró entrar a un trabajo como practicante donde le dieron su paga mes con mes, la cual fue guardando en su mayoría, en sí sostenerse no le era demasiado caro, por lo que incluso antes de terminar el periodo de trabajo, había reunido una suma considerable para emprender el viaje que tenía planeado después de su fiesta de graduación, sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero.

Quería ver a su abuela, la única capaz de entenderla sin mediar palabra, incluso más que su madre, con la cual perdió contacto tan pronto como pudo independizarse con la ayuda de su abuela misma, la que le educó el corazón y la mente para poder lograr lo que se propusiera sin sufrir, no por ello ella era un títere de su abuela, simplemente le dio herramientas que ella aprendió a forjar a través de la vida misma, por eso lo mínimo que le debía a la anciana era velar por su estadía en el asilo hasta el último de sus días.

A decir verdad le importaba poco le qué hubiese pasado con Elsa y esperaba que su abuela evitara el tema; ella iba a verla, porque quería verla, nada más que eso.

* * *

Llegó a su destino en un par de horas, el vuelo había sido rápido, incluso más que la última vez.

Para su sorpresa no se sentía nerviosa, triste, o curiosa, simplemente era una ciudad más en el globo, una en la que curiosamente estaba su abuela y había estado su antigua calienta cama.

El avión iba en descenso, quitó sus audífonos y comenzó a prepararse para salir de ahí.

Los aeropuertos no eran su sitio preferido.

* * *

Tomó sus maletas, después un taxi que la dejó en el centro de la urbanización, donde de inmediato localizó el hotel de su interés, con paso decidido y sin vacilar se adentró en la recepción donde solicitó una habitación por tiempo indefinido, porque así le gustaban las cosas, que sucedieran a su paso, tener la incertidumbre del azar era una de las pocas cosas que no le aburrían de la existencia banal que llevaba, sin embargo en ocasiones la rutina y la costumbre nos traiciona…

Después de haber dejado sus pertenencias en la suite con la ayuda del botones y haber observado la vista por la ventana un rato, sintió un familiar hueco en el estómago, tenía hambre…

Descendió todo los piso por el elevador, salió del lugar y su memoria muscular la guio hasta una pequeña cafetería de aspecto rústico, lugar que solía frecuentar, a la vez de ser el sitio dónde había entrado en contacto por primera vez en u vida con la platinada.

Para ese momento tenía entre sus manos la taza de café negro que tanto gustaba de beber, pensar en ese recuerdo borroso de unos ojos azules, la hizo realizar una mueca de disgusto, eso le hizo más amargo el café, sintiéndolo irónicamente más delicioso a través de su garganta…

Ya más relajada y tranquila caminó el tramo que la separaba del asilo.

* * *

Al llegar se encontró con una mujer casi de su estatura con un gafete que profesaba "Ariel", dudaba recordarla, no solía prestar atención a las enfermeras, solían cambiar tanto que no valía la pena ser recordadas…

Se llevó una sorpresa, esa joven parecía conocerla, la saludo, de forma ¿afectuosa? ¿Familiar? Incluso la abrazó, según logró entender en su habladuría que era la nueva jefa del asilo, lo que más impacto a la joven era el delicado olor que emanaba la chica un olor a menta ahumada, era claro que no iba con la personalidad de la chica, porque predominaba un olor a brisa marina; no, ese olor provenía de alguien más, alguien con quien ella estuvo para que se le haya quedado impregnado… su novio ¿tal vez? Sin embargo no se lo preguntaría, no era de su incumbencia.

Estuvo en silencio mientras era guiada por uno de los corredores que daba al patio trasero, el cual tenía una fuente en el centro, la cual estaba encendida, su mirada se centró en su abuela, desde lejos podría reconocer esa figura en junta, pero temperamental que se había encargado de forjarla…Algo parecido a la nostalgia se instaló en su ser, años sin ver a su abuela, le caía como balde de agua fresca sobre la espalda, su oídos dejaron de captar lo que le decía la otra pelirroja, simplemente asintió cuando se despidió dándole paso libre a acortar esa distancia que la separaba de la anciana, sin embargo no iba a correr, simplemente avanzó a paso firme y constante, con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, eso sí, no lo podría ocultar.

—Al menos una carta pudiste enviar, niña insolente— bufó su abuela con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos al ver a su nieta.

—También es un placer verte, abuela—soltó con el mismo tonó y expresión en su rostro, sin duda su abuela la conocía mejor que cualquiera, sabía que un caluroso abrazo o un llanto serían tan ridículos, para ambas lo sería.

Tomó asiento en el borde de la fuente quedando frente a la Winter mayor…

Ese sitio fue testigo de una larga charla cargada de detalles, sarcasmo, detalles, comentarios punzantes y… Detalles…, la mejor en años desde la perspectiva de Anna.

Dio a conocer todas y cada una de sus opiniones sobre lo que había pensado en determinado momento o sobre lo que alguien le había comentado una vez, contó las experiencias de su trabajo, de las diferentes parejas con las que estuvo, los talleres a los que se integró, las visitas que realizaba a un acuario, como terminó comprando un carro viejo y lo iba reparando en su tiempo libre, incluso de las veces que terminó en el hospital por consumir comida barata o por su alergia a los mariscos, no hubo tema que no fuera tocado por la pelirroja, la cual fue el combustible para el corazón viejo de la señora Winter, escuchar a su nieta le volvía la vida, recordaba su propia juventud, de la cual también salió a tema para la ocasión…

La tarde pasó, el Sol dando espacio a la Luna obligándolas a entrar a la calidez que podría dar las frías e insípidas paredes de aquel lugar.

Anna entendía y a la vez no la razón de la elección de su abuela para ese sitio, por lo que se abstenía de realizar preguntas al respecto; empujó la silla de su abuela a través de las estancias y las puertas necesarias para llegar a la alcoba designada.

Fue entonces que la octogenaria recordó algo.

—Sabes, no estaba dentro de los planes que terminara siendo tu buzón, sé que soy vieja, pero no un objeto— decía la anciana mientras recorría la distancia a su estante impulsándose ella misma con la silla.

— ¿Buzón? —Tardó en procesar la idea — ¿me dejaron correspondencia contigo? —

Enarcó una ceja, siendo que fue lo único que pudo imaginar que podría ser la razón del comentario de su abuela.

—¡Bingo! Exactamente, niña, debo decir que hace algunos años — extendió su brazo y sacó del cajón un sobre, notando la ansiedad de la chica, que debía de decir que trataba de ocultarla, fingiendo que la carta no era algo que la estaba sorpendiendo.

—Sí, Anna, es de ella… ¿Cuál era su nombre? —Vaciló mientras sostenía el sobre amarillento sobre su barbilla intentado hacer memoria, porque ciertamente había olvidado el nombre de aquella platinada, solo tenía presente su actitud salvaje, esa que le indico que bien pudo haber sido lo que su nieta necesitaba, pero que la misma mujer se había negado a mostrar, notó el momento en que la serpiente mudó de piel, cuando la rubia salió del asilo, al final quien respondió la pregunta fue Anna.

—Elsa, Elsa Summer—se quedó perpleja ante las palabras que salieron de sus labios, al parecer no había olvidado el nombre de la joven, solo se engañó a sí misma para creer que estaba perdido en el tiempo…

Su abuela leyó los pensamientos de la joven a través de sus ojos —Pues, parece importante, antes ni te habrías acordado de su nombre, algo pasa contigo Winter…—

Su abuela tenía razón, a decir verdad algo había ahí, es decir, ¿para qué preocuparse de decir su nombre? ¿Por qué apretó el agarre a las sabanas, como si fueran lo único firme bajo sus manos al ver el sobre gastado?

Las palabras nuevamente resbalaron de sus labios y de su dominio — quizá sí… — abrió los ojos con desconcierto y después se corrigió —…Es decir, no creí que te viniera a dejar una carta después de la mía—

—No, te equivocas Anna…— Ver a su nieta así, de cierta manera la divertía, su nieta siempre parecía tener una mirada aburrida ante todo, esta era la primera vez que las cosas no avanzaban a como creía su nieta, que el curso que había trazado era distinto al de la situación.

—Explícate—la voz de la pelirroja sonó ruda, no estaba para los acertijos de su abuela, sin embrago le debía respeto —…Por favor…

— Cuando vino, ya la tenía consigo, al parecer son más iguales de lo que creen, por citar de algún modo las palabras de esa insolente— soltó con desdén en la última parte.

Anna prestó atención a ese adjetivo en específico, Elsa era todo lo opuesto a insolente ¿estaban hablando de la misma Elsa? ¿Se habría confundido?

—¿Crees qué lloró? No, esa mujer…—se le dificultó un momento encontrar las palabras adecuadas —…Estaba feliz por lo que leyó en aquella carta— después su mirada cambió y una mueca felina destacaba en su rostro arrugado por el paso del tiempo — ¿Tú también sonreirás al leer lo que te dejó?

—Lo sabré si me das ese absurdo papel—La curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo el alma, por ello su rudeza.

Su abuela se la dio, notando exactamente que hacía los mismos movimientos que Elsa hizo alguna vez…

* * *

¿Veinte minutos pasaron? Quizá, en lo cuales Anna no separa sus ojos de las hojas…

Cuando terminó de leer, no sabía que pensar, las palabras en esas hojas, la dejaron perpleja, incluso la releyó dos, tres, o más veces…

Estaba en shock, siempre sabía cómo terminarían las cosas…Se había…Se había equivocado…

Eso fue lo que la dejó con el rostro pálido y vacío…

Había dos personas en el mundo que la comprendían, aunque le costara admitirlo… Su abuela, debido a que la crío a imagen y semejanza, pero… ¿Elsa?...Elsa Summer era esa segunda persona.

Cuando levantó la vista, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos, esa línea plateada en ellos estaba a punto de desbordarse por su rostro.

—Necesito encontrarla abuela, la necesito conmigo, como jamás creí necesitar a alguien, no hay tiempo de explicar— simplemente dejó las hojas que componían la carta sobre la cama, con el dorso de la mano limpió las traviesas lágrimas que se aventuraron fuera de sus orbes turquesas y salió de la habitación.

Las hojas tenían manchas amarillas más pronunciadas en ciertas áreas, debido a la nicotina y despedían un olor rancio que alguna vez fue menta, por ello sabía exactamente con quien ir para obtener respuestas, recordó quien podía saber dónde estaba Elsa.

En cambió en la habitación, su abuela no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, solo vio a su nieta desaparecer al igual que Elsa cuando terminó de leer la carta, sin embargo sus reacciones habían sido opuestas, mientras Elsa se iba como quitándose un peso de encima, Anna…Anna iba despavorida alegando encontrarla y quererla de regreso…

Fue entonces que optó por leer la carta, de otra manera no podría entender que acababa de suceder…

Tomó los lentes que colgaban de su cuello, tomó las hojas y comenzó a leer en cuanto tomó las hojas.

 _"_ _Nada terminó, porque nunca empezó..._

 _Así es Anna, me cansé, estoy harta y fastidiada de querer ser lo que tú quieres ver a través de tu faceta, porque eso es, todo lo que eres es falso, la Anna dulce no existe, pero me doy cuenta que te aferras a ser lo que no eres, lo cual ya me aburrió, ya jugué a ser la novia perfecta estos cuatro años, a ser la chica detallista, poeta y dulce hasta el punto de asquearme a mí misma._

 _Sabes, el intercambio fue mi idea, no de mi asesor, ya estaba cerca de explotar, pero decidí poner tierra de por medio un tiempo ¿por qué? Supongo que parte de mí se acostumbró a tu presencia como para no querer desecharte, por ello al tenerte lejos, nada me impedía olvidarte, me tardé en hacerlo… Quizá se deba a los buenos encuentros pasionales dónde sacabas tu lado salvaje y voraz, lo cual era un deleite, sin embargo, estos meses fuera no fui una blanca paloma, recordé a la Elsa qué había dejado guardada en un cajón, la Elsa libre, independiente, ajena al compromiso, la verdadera yo._

 _Jamás llegué a amarte, eso no va conmigo ¿Recuerdas cuándo te lo dije? Ese patético "te amo" fue una vil artimaña, era lo "lógico" después de un par de años ¿no?_

 _Aún recuerdo esa frase idiota que sacaste de una alguna novela barata "no te atrevas a amarme", no seas Ridícula, Anna, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza, esa frase era más para ti que para mí, porque lo único que siempre quise fue tu cuerpo, así que sí, si te quiero, pero de forma carnal ¿sentimientos? Por favor, eso es demasiado para mí, quizá más allá de los acostones monógamos qué tuvimos, porque te doy crédito, no me vi con alguien más, debido a tu creciente creatividad en la cama, también te conservé por tu linda cara, cómo adorno a mí persona ¿para qué más podría servir alguien como tú?_

 _Todas esas ridiculeces cursis qué decías que te gustaban me daban náuseas por dos razones, por ser tan odiosamente melosas, como por el hecho de que tú mismas las detestabas ¿tanto te odias a ti misma para hacerte eso? Porque déjame decirte que fuiste mi estúpido experimento, saber hasta dónde llegabas, busque todas y cada una de las tonterías qué sabía que te molestaban para ver si lograba conocer a la verdadera Anna, pero no, te aferraste a tu papel de niña mustia que no rompe un plato..._

 _¿Crees que me gusta el jazz? ¿Tengo cara de disfrutar de las comedias románticas o el ridículo patinaje en hielo? Te aseguro que ni siquiera sabes que tengo un almacén donde está guardada mi motocicleta ¿Consideras realmente que odio el cigarro y el whisky? Cuando cada viernes olía a eso, sólo me preguntaste por el olor la primera vez y luego hiciste como que no existía tras mi tonta excusa que eran porque me reunía con mis amigos en un bar a charlar, ¿Crees que te creí cuando fingías qué odiabas esos olores? Siendo que cada que tenías oportunidad enterrabas tu nariz en mi ropa cuando yo no veía._

 _Decidí guardar la Elsa corrupta lejos de la Anna hipócrita, porque si tu no mostrabas quién eras ¿por qué habría yo de hacerlo?_

 _Claro que no cielo, jamás... No te mereces ese honor, ni tú ni nadie de tu calaña._

 _Retomando, estando del otro lado del mundo, volví a ser yo, estando con alguien distinto cada noche, desfallecer de placer, bebiendo los fines de semana, bailando hasta el amanecer, involucrándome en carreras clandestinas y apuestas, eso me hizo volver a sentirme viva, sintiendo que estos años fueron tiempo muerto y desperdiciado, dónde en lugar de llevarte al límite a ti, llegue a mi propio límite, el cual me hace sentir asquerosa al ver en lo que me convertí durante este tiempo por un persona de tan poco carácter, falta de personalidad y respeto por sí misma, carente de cualquier tipo de autoestima, andando por la vida como alguien que no es, porque no le fallas al mundo, te fallas a ti y no deseo ser arrastrada por esa corriente de autocompasión qué te tienes, por ello decidí escribir esto antes de subir al avión de regreso, entregártelo de frente y esperar tu reacción, saboreando tu desconcierto de cómo no lograste engañarme, pero si aburrirme. Te concentraste tanto en hacer creíble tú máscara qué al final te engañaste con ella._

 _Ya no tengo ningún tipo de interés en ti, mocosa, porque eso eres, sientes que lo sabes todo, que crees que todo está bajo tu control, pero no querida, sigues siendo una niña tonta e ingenua por creer eso, nada es predecible, así que por último quiero que sepas que yo no creo en las despedidas, porque quien lo hace quiere que lo detengan, porque quien se quiere ir toma sus cosas y se larga, como yo estoy a punto de hacerlo, así que de mí no te despidas, yo sabré si te extraño o te olvido y tú sabrás si me buscas, pero no se te ocurra ir detrás de mí o rogarme, que entonces conocerás un lado de mí que no te va a gustar, así que Anna Winter, espero que si te llego a volver a ver hayas madurado y crecido un poco, de otro modo no aparezcas en mi presencia."_

* * *

La señora Winter, sonrió, y lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, comprendía lo que sintió su nieta, simplemente pudo susurrar al viento — ve por ella y no la dejes...


	3. Chapter 3

"—Entonces al final si maduraste" fueron las palabras que le dirigió con simpleza la platinada al dar bocanadas a su cigarro frente a una pálida pelirroja qué únicamente apretaba sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo de forma atirantada en señal de impotencia.

* * *

Tras leer la carta y salir de la habitación de su abuela, por el camino a la recepción limpió sus lágrimas, aclaró su garganta y controló su respiración, de un modo u otro requería de todo la frialdad de su mente para proceder con cautela y obtener la información que requería para dar paso al plan que se comenzaba a maquinar en su cabeza.

Con un semblante más relajado, completamente distinto al conmocionado de hasta hace un momento, logró divisar a una enfermera a quien de inmediato le solicitó información sobre Ariel, sin embargo le comunicaron que el turno de ella había terminado hace más de media hora, por lo que era probable que ya se hubiera retirado.

Por un momento Anna pensó en pedir el domicilio de la mujer, pero mordió su lengua antes de enunciar palabra, esa era información confidencial y personal, además de no ser una pregunta común, saliendo del asilo, pasaba de ser la Jefa Ariel a ser solo Ariel, una ciudadana más, así que Anna simplemente asintió ante la información que Kida le brindó, o al menos ese nombre profesaba el gafete.

Con cierto grado de resignación salió del edificio, notando que la tarde se cernía sobre la ciudad dándole un aspecto de postal a la vista lejana de los edificios creando el contraste con el crepúsculo.

Suspiró con desgano, colocó las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, hundió la cabeza en el cuello de la chaqueta de mezclilla que traía encima y bufó, no sabía que hacer para quitarse la maraña de sentimientos que traía dentro, la que había sido provocada por Elsa... Jamás había estado en una situación así, era algo terrorificamente emocionante...  
De igual modo se reprochó su falta de autocontrol y su explosividad emocional en la habitación de su abuela...  
Por el camino pateó un par de piedras, ignorando cuándo había llegado al centro... Solo deseaba estar tiranda en cama y envuelta entre las sábanas...

Tomó el primer taxi vacío que pasó, dándole las indicaciones del hotel donde se había registrado durante el mediodía, el chófer sólo asintió y emprendió la travesía de la ruta, nada trascendental sucedió en ese lapso, incluso los pensamientos de Anna parecieron darle tregua, al llevar su mente prácticamente en blanco...

Pagó el monto de la corrida... Entro al hotel y se dirigió al elevador, con su tarjeta del hotel accedió a su habitación dónde estaba su maleta, una televisión y un frigobar con algunas cervezas dentro...

Hambre no tenía, así que sacó su ropa de dormir y se la colocó, encendió la televisión para tenerla de fondo y tomó una cerveza, sacó la navaja multiusos del bolsillo del pantalón que recién se había quitado, empleando el destapador como objetivo, después colocó el artefacto sobre la mesa de noche, despeinó su cabello con ambas manos y se tiró sobre la cama, vaciando el contenido de la botella a base de sorbos constantes...

Dejó la botella vacía a un lado, con ese alcohol en su sangre fue suficiente para adormecerla, sueño que con gusto aceptó, ya mañana sería otro día en el que se ocuparía de localizar a esa platinada, que no importaba en que parte del globo estaría, la encararía, aunque presentía qué no estaba tan lejos en lo absoluto...

* * *

Anna era una chica que odiaba madrugar, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza, sin embargo a las ocho en punto de la mañana estaba en el estacionamiento del asilo esperando la llegada de Ariel, quien según le habían dicho solía ir en su auto al trabajo.

Se recargó en el edificio apoyando uno de sus pies en él, mientras jugaba con el filo de su navaja, al cabo de un rato, optó por guardarla, si alguien la veía podría malinterpretar las cosas o la mismísima Ariel confundir la situación...

Cerca de media hora más tarde decidió observar a la calle junto al asilo, donde divisó una motocicleta llegar al recinto, de la cual descendió la enfermera, quién venía abrazada de otra figura, cuya identidad era cubierta por un casco, Anna maldijo la distancia, no lograba apreciar la anatomía de la persona, pero por un momento sintió su corazón acelerarse... Elsa había comentado en su carta ser poseedora de una motocicleta... ¿y si era ella?  
Desearía estar más cerca para apreciar mejor, pero no quería ser notada o demasiado obvia... Un frío recorrió su cuello y todo su cuerpo... Cuando la enfermera estaba por alejarse de la motocicleta, el conductor la atrajo en su dirección de una forma demasiado íntima, para quitarse el casco y lo más seguro besarla... Anna sintió su estómago revolverse, cuando estuvo a punto de ver el rostro de la persona, un camión repartidor hizo su aparición, cubriendo el acto de aquella pareja...  
En lo siguiente que vio fue a Ariel cruzar la calle y al desconocido encender el motor y dar la vuelta para regresar por donde había aparecido...

La pecosa zanjó la distancia entre ella y Ariel para saludarla e ir directamente al grano

—Necesito saber dónde está Elsa — dijo con más necesidad de la que creía posible

Ariel se extraño —¿qué te hace pensar que sé dónde encontrarla? —un comentario mordaz, sin duda

—El olor residual que tenías en tus ropas, es como el que creo que tiene ella... —sonaba demasiado patética su hipótesis al ser enunciada en voz alta

—¿olor? —por inercia olfateo la solapa de su uniforme, arrugado la nariz al percatarse a lo que se refería la pelirroja frente a ella —¿hablas del cigarrillo mentolado?

Anna asintió

Ariel soltó una risa, tapándose grácilmente la boca —entiendo que creas que pueda ser el de una chica fumadora como Elsa, pero te equivocas

"—Entonces en verdad fuma" pensó Anna para sí

—Este olor, es el de mi esposo, fuma cigarros mentolados, Anna, fue quien me trajo hoy en su motocicleta, debido a que mi auto está en el taller, su nombre es Erick

El mundo de Anna se cayó al suelo ¿ahora por dónde buscar para encontrarla?

—Oh... Ya veo— se sentía tonta y patética, realmente creyó qué sería sencillo localizarla...

—Siento no serte de ayuda, ella y yo jamás fuimos tan cercanas, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que ella se marchó de esta ciudad un tiempo, después hace un par de años me la encontré de casualidad en una cafetería del centro, charlamos un par de minutos y ya, sólo cortesías y formalidades, desde entonces nada— vaciló un momento —Sólo.. Sólo sé que... —negó con la cabeza —¿puedes creer que viajo no sé qué tantas horas solo por un café que puede conseguir en cualquier lado y después regresar? Sencillamente ¡ Carter es una loca! —

—¿Carter? — Anna enarcó una ceja en completa confusión

Ariel se percató de eso —Bueno, me acostumbre a emplear su segundo apellido que siempre creí que le quedaba mejor que Summer, es decir Elsa es fría, tajante, indiferente y todo eso, es más, no debería yo decirte eso, seguro que lo sabes, si estuvieron juntas tanto tiempo, de hecho me sorprendió mucho el saber que habían terminando... —soltó con simpleza la chica

Las palabras la golpearon como puños a Anna... Al parecer había demasiadas cosas sobre Elsa qué ella ignoraba... ¿Dos apellidos? ¿Tajante? ¿Indiferente? De haber sabido que con esas palabras se podría describir a la platinada jamás la habría dejado... ¿Qué rayos hizo Anna en cuatro años junto a Elsa si ni siquiera se sabía algo tan básico cómo lo que la otra conocía... Es decir Ariel conocía por mucho más a la rubia que ella misma... Sin duda un golpe súbito

Optó por no prolongar demasiado la charla y se retiró del lugar...  
Decidiendo volver al hotel y probar suerte en búsquedas por Google, para ver si le era posible encontrar a la rubia con la nueva información que había adquirido recién...

* * *

Dos horas, dos horas necesitó para recabar hasta el último posible dato que le fue facilitado por ese buscador, ahora había pasado a la fase de localizar un buen hotel y un vuelo lo más pronto posible...  
¿Su destino?  
Chicago, Estados Unidos...

Al menos tenía su visa y su pasaporte en regla por insistencia de su madre... De igual modo comprobó el estado de éstas para ver si no se habían vencido... Para su suerte, no.

Ahora lo más apremiante era volver a su ciudad y ver el capital con el que contaba para dejar Europa o bien ponerse a trabajar...  
Cerró su laptop y la colocó en su maleta junto al resto de cosas.  
Acudió al aeropuerto, tomando su avión correspondiente.

En el trayecto leyó el archivo que había logrado compilar  
—así que en esto te convertiste... —susurró en voz baja  
En sus manos sostenía su tablet con un archivo del editor de texto abierto con todo el currículm vitae de la chica...  
Lleno de todos los cursos, capacitaciones, premios, diplomados, grados y demás que había estado acumulando con el paso de los años.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa y comprobar su dinero, su expresión cambió... No le alcanzaba ni para el viaje de ida...  
Tragó saliva... Tendría que trabajar por una temporada antes de emprender el viaje de su vida...  
Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, ella se habría preguntado si valdría la pena, pero no había tiempo de ceder terreno a la duda, al día siguiente empezaría a buscar algún trabajo, reduciría gastos y se largaría a América, persiguiendo un fantasma. Porque eso era Elsa, un fantasma que había aparecido, había estado y se había esfumado, casi de la faz de la Tierra.

* * *

Le tomó más tiempo del que pudiera imaginar... Un año... Todo un estúpido y ridículo año le tomó poder ir a Chicago ¿la razón? Un contrato que firmó sin leer cuidadosamente... Amarrándo su estancia en la ciudad por un año sin poder salir del país... Al menos la remuneración había sido más de la que necesitaba, dándole paso libre a darse algunos lujos...

* * *

Previo a preparar su equipaje y buscar un avión disponible optó por buscar la residencia de la rubia, la cual se había desplazado poco, por decir nada, iba a ciudades aledañas, sin embargo no cambiaba su lugar de residencia había estado en Chicago según había podido deducir la pelirroja en base a la información que había encontrado, pero vaya sorpresa... Su perfil de LinkedIn, qué era el único medio o red social que le había podido encontrar, mostraba su reciente cambio de trabajo... Ahora estaba en un laboratorio ruso... En Moscú...  
Anna se golpeó el rostro con la palma, sólo eso le faltaba, ahora necesitaría comprar ropa de frío extremo si pretendía ir a Rusia, lo que en efecto haría, sacó todo su equipaje y se alegró de haber revisado una vez más antes de estar cancelado un vuelo y perder su dinero por ello.  
Busco los requisitos para entrar al país, y más allá de ser algo estrictos con los chequeos de rigor, lograba cubrir todo lo que pedían, ahora se alegraba de no haberse hecho un tatuaje en su vida, ni de nada de perforación, lo cual resultaba ilógico qué se lo pidieran a un extranjero cuando seguro hasta los policías llevaban tatuados los dientes.

—Rusia... En fin... Siempre quise una matrioska autóctona... —trato de convencerse, dado que detestaba el frío, el único que le gustaba era el que desprendía aquella rubia, ciertamente le sorprendía qué no fuese rusa por su extremo soporte a ese tipo de climas y, según solía recordar...  
Pero bueno, ninguna rusa se compararía con su rubia, que era un deliciosa unión de Noruega e Italia, de ahí la razón de sus dos apellidos, y el dominio hasta ahora desconocido por Anna de dicho idioma por parte de la platinada...

Toda la tarde se la pasó en distintos centros comerciales pagando cantidades altas por la ropa de invierno en plena temporada alta, lo cual hizo mella en su presupuesto general, aun así contaba con poder sostenerse por su cuenta en Rusia, agradecía qué manejaran el rublo...

* * *

Por fin después de unas semanas de buscar vuelos disponibles y conseguir todo lo necesario ya estaba al fin sobre el avión que la llevaría a su destino, cerca de 8 horas de vuelo... Al menos sería más corto que el de Chicago...  
Si algo le molestaba eran los viajes largos...  
Cuando se puso el cinturón masculló entre dientes —Maldición, más vale que regrese con esa rubia entre mis brazos o juro que primero la mato y después me tiro de un puente por idiota —

* * *

Su estancia en el aeropuerto fue rápida, al comportarse de forma inocente y educada le fueron evitados incluso algunas revisiones, algunos oficiales la veían con el rostro embobado y dando las facilidades exageradas de rápida movilidad, lo que ellos no sabían era que dentro de la mente de la pecosa ya los había asesinado de varias formas posibles por verla y tratarla de ese modo, sin embargo se tragó su orgullo con tal de salir de ahí...

Al estar en el exterior notó como no traía ninguna prenda extra, es más estaba apenas con lo justo apesar de que en cualquier otra parte del mundo sería una exagerada de llevar tantos abrigos, en la calle solicitó un taxi que por suerte hablaba inglés y la dejó en su hotel, lugar que lucía mucho mejor en "persona" que en las fotografías de internet.  
El frigo bar de su habitación estaba repleto de vodka de distintas marcas, pescado seco y en salmuera... Todo un cliché ruso...  
Pero no había tiempo de embriagarse con eso o de pensar en comer, apenas entró y sacó su computadora, se conectó a la red del hotel y se tiró en la cama dedicándose a traducir con páginas de Internet la información que iba apareciendo en su pantalla sobre el domicilio de la platinanda, dado que no pensaba el aparecerse en su trabajo... Sería... Muy raro, muy público y si todo iba bien como lo llevaba trabajado en su mente, no podrían tener un encuentro pasional así como si nada, debido a la posible hipotermia o a la ida a prisión por exhibicionismo...

Fracasó rotundamente, al parecer Rusia era quisquilloso con los datos de sus residentes, porque en efecto, Elsa se había vuelto ciudadana rusa... ¿Cómo? Ni idea...

Bufó de fastidio al no conseguir nada útil, despegó su vista de la pantalla... Ya era de noche... Fue entonces que notó el cansancio sobre sus hombros, movió algunas de sus articulaciones obteniendo chasquidos en respuesta, se metió entre las sábanas y con el control remoto de la calefacción, la encendió, logrando para su sorpresa dormir casi de inmediato.

* * *

Se sentía imbécil, estaba recargada en la puerta del auto que rentó, enfrente del laboratorio dónde trabajaba Elsa, los dientes le castañeaban y el cuerpo le temblaba por la baja temperatura y eso que era cerca del medio día...

No lo iba a soportar mucho tiempo, así que entró al vehículo, encendió el motor y optó por resguardarse mejor de ser vista, apenas logró rodear el edificio, notó una cabellera patinada salir por la puerta principal acompañada de un joven de cabellera semejante, abordaron un automóvil aparcado y se fueron de ahí...  
Anna no perdió el tiempo, se dispuso a seguirlos, importándole poco si la descubrían, sería mejor... ¿Desde cuándo se volvió una acusadora obsesiva compulsiva? Ni idea...

Vio cuando Elsa dejaba al joven en un edificio, después como seguía avanzando, por un momento sintió la mirada de la chica viajar por el retrovisor y clavarse en ella,

—Sin duda soy una paranoica— dijo para sí —genial, ahora hasta hablo sola... —Rodó los ojos y se concentró en no perder de vista el coche.

* * *

Técnicamente aparcaron al mismo tiempo cuando la pecosa se percató qué la mayor había ido a parar a un bar... Sin duda no le sorprendería de algún ruso... Pero, para un europeo promedio eso era demasiado, sin embargo había llegado demasiado lejos para acobardarse ahora, al apagar el motor restregó sus ojos, se vio a través del retrovisor, se dio ánimos, colocó todas sus cosas "personales" en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, únicamente sus credenciales y el efectivo, su bolsa la había dejado en el hotel...  
En fin, con el corazón en la mano y la mente en despejada, sacó el aire de sus pulmones y abrió la portezuela del sedan de marca desconocida que había adquirido.

* * *

Entró al bar y la divisó sentada al fondo, en un love seat del área de fumadores; se acercó con altivez hasta la rubia, meneando sutilmente sus caderas de un lado a otro provocando un bamboleo sensual, estaba altamente confiada en sí misma, pero no previo que iba a terminar desarmada al momento de escuchar las palabras de aquel par de labios sonrosados.

—Entonces al final si maduraste— fueron las palabras que le dirigió con simpleza la platinada al dar bocanadas a su cigarro a una pálida pelirroja qué únicamente apretaba sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo de forma atirantada en señal de impotencia.

La tenía enfrente con una actitud arrogante y sabionda, que le generaba rechazo y encanto a la más joven

—Y puedo asumir que tú no has cambiado en este tiempo —soltó con veneno

Elsa sólo encogió un poco los hombros —Me conmueve ver que tú si ¿o por qué te has atrevido a aparecer en mi presencia?

Excelente pregunta... Jamás pensó en lo que le diría, sin embargo un brillo apareció en sus ojos al tener la respuesta al menos e creía, iba a darlo todo por el todo...

—porque me necesitas, Elsa, por eso — alzó el mentón con desdén

La aludida frunció el ceño —¿te diste algún golpe en la cabeza o el frío te congeló el cerebro, Anna?

Escuchar su nombre en esos labios de seda le hizo estremecer y perderse en ellos unos segundos, mentalmente se abofeteó

—¿Ahora también eres sorda? No hagas caso omiso a lo que digo, me has estado llamando a gritos todo este tiempo, señorita perfección, ¿por qué más habrías hecho hasta lo imposible para que no te encontrara? ¿Por qué insististe cuatro años en conocerme? Porque me necesitas, esa es la respuesta — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

—¿para qué querría yo a alguien como tú? Cuándo tengo todo lo que necesito en casa —alzó la mano y le mostró el reluciente anillo que decoraba su dedo anular, de forma orgullosa

—Lo único que tienes en casa es un maldito perro, qué te guste andar por ahí con baratijas qué tú misma te regalas, es distinto — arremetió a tientas la pelirroja, esperando que fuera verdad, porque la simple idea de pensar que Elsa estuviera ya teniendo una vida feliz con alguien le sacaba de quicio, nada de lo que hizo habría tenido sentido... sin embargo no se lo diría, no flaquearía.

Por un segundo, la rubia se quedó sin habla, mientras Anna festejaba internamente su "triunfo".  
Elsa respiró profundo, se restregó la frente con la mano libre, su tono de voz cambio a uno áspero, con su deje de seda siempre presente.  
Anna jamás la había escuchado así, por lo que dedujo que debía de ser una buena señal.

—¿Has venido hasta acá a sólo insultarme con tu boca de chiquilla insolente o vas a besarme? —mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero con una creciente sonrisa que se iba abriendo paso en su rostro de porcelana.

—Pretendo mucho más que eso, vine a reclamar lo que me pertenece, vine por ti— emitió con seguridad sobrada la menor

Elsa mordió su labio, apagó su cigarro con la ayuda de su lengua y al final se quitó la "baratija" del dedo dejándola abandonaba a su suerte sobre la mesa, realizando luego una señal de invitación para tener más cerca a Anna.

Una sonrisa felina se abrió paso en su pecoso rostro y sin pensarlo más se acercó a paso firme; tomó el cuello de la chaqueta blanca de cuero de la mayor para acercarla a su rostro con brusquedad y comenzar a besarla con un desespero sin igual, saboreando los restos de ceniza y lo amargo del cigarro proveniente de la boca de la rubia, sintiendo como suyo ese distintivo mentol esparcirse por la suya. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta para confundir el asqueroso olor del tabaco barato del esposo de Ariel con el de Elsa? Quizá por la misma razón por la que nunca se dio cuenta de la calidad de mujer que siempre tuvo en frente…

Quemándole con pasión el aliento caliente y a la vez fresco que intercambiaban, sentía como las manos firmes de Elsa se posaban en su cintura y le hacía espacio entre sus piernas para tenerla más cerca, con apenas lapsos cortos para adquirir un nuevo suspiro que les permitiera seguir compartiendo candentes besos, hasta que la mayor decidió hablar a tono entre cortado — Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa o de otro modo terminaremos en prisión

Anna simplemente asintió y sonrió tanto por la proposición como por el recuerdo, de un pensamiento similar, por exhibicionismo, se incorporó y le tomó de la mano arrastrándola fuera del local, debido a que no hubo tiempo de realizar un pedido, podían salir sin problema.

Sin mucho que discutir u objetar optaron por el vehículo de la rubia, por el arrendado la compañía podía pasar luego, lo más seguro es que ya no lo necesitarían…


	4. Chapter 4

"—Es increíble cómo hasta aquí me sigues provocando problemas, Hazte un favor a ti misma y de paso a mí, lárgate por donde llegaste, Winter" Eso le fue dicho a la pelirroja, pero no lograba hilvanar las ideas adecuadamente, le dolía la cabeza...

* * *

Todo se envolvía en penumbra, lo primero que detectó fue el zumbido en su oído que tenuemente se iba maximizando convirtiéndose en un sonido armónico agudo…

Apretó los ojos, queriendo cerrarlos, pero notó que los tenía cerrados, entonces optó por hacer lo contrario, abrirlos lentamente, los rayos de la luz artificial se filtraban por sus ojos, sintió su pupila retraerse por inercia, todo lucía borroso, y manchas de colores morados, rosas y verdes inundaban su visión con cada parpadeo, tras unos segundos, se percató del blanco de la habitación, del aparato a su derecha fuente de los sonidos, observó su dedo, sus ropas, se percató que estaba recostada…

En efecto estaba en un hospital, no entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento, últimamente había optado por hacerse preguntas retóricas en voz alta, pero no emitió sonido, su garganta estaba demasiado reseca para poder decir algo claro, en todo caso, no había nadie ahí quien pudiera darle agua, entonces decidió escanear por completo la habitación, nada del otro mundo…

Cuando quiso girar la cabeza, no pudo, un dolor intenso se le impidió, fue entonces que se asustó, lo que sea que le haya pasado, tuvo que ser algo fuerte…

Sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que su pensamiento, los dedos de sus pies se movían alegremente, un suspiro salió de sus pulmones, al menos no estaba ahí por inválida…

Su mente iba activándose de a poco, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo y por qué estaba ahí?  
Instintivamente colocó la mano en su mentón y frunció el ceño…

Lentas imágenes iban apareciendo, sólo recordaba el beso con la rubia, olores y sabores no parecían importantes, pues no los "recordaba"

* * *

Al cabo de diez minutos, una enfermera apareció, tomó sus signos vitales, le escribió en inglés para comunicarse, sin embargo no le logró decir mucho aquella mujer uniformada, además de decirle que llevaba unas pocas horas ahí, según vio en su expediente, pero desconocía la causa, solo que tenía un trauma ligero en la clavícula.

Anna agradeció y la enfermera se retiró, solo faltaba que el médico firmara el alta y ella se podría marchar, no sabía en qué parte de la ciudad estaba, pero al menos ese mismo día saldría de ahí

Se fue relajando lentamente sobre la mullida cama, dispuesta a dormir un poco antes de que algo pasara, aunque le molestaba la idea de que Elsa no haya hecho aparición en su habitación, es decir, al menos tenían un "algo" ¿no? Pero, bueno, la Elsa que vio reaccionar preocupada cuando la operaron del apéndice, era distinta a la verdadera, así que no le dedicó más pensamientos…

* * *

Quizá fueron 20 minutos los que dormitó, cuando un azote de puerta la sacó de su ligera ensoñación, y una sonrisa ligera se posó en su rostro era la platinada, ahí frente a ella, más hermosa que nunca, pero…

Algo la alertó…No tenía cara de preocupación o de temor…Es más…estaba… ¿enojada? ¿Cabía esa posibilidad?

Tensó la mandíbula, definitivamente algo malo había pasado y no le encontraba pies ni cabeza a la situación…

La platinada se encargó de acortar las distancias, tomar el cuello de las ropas de la pelirroja con una de sus manos, y con la que tenía libre le propinó una sonora bofetada que le hizo crujir de forma dolorosa el cuello y por ende la clavícula, Elsa la soltó y se alejó unos pasos, la pecosa únicamente sobó su hormigueante mejilla, sus ojos y boca no podían demostrar la suficiente sorpresa.

Volvió el rostro en dirección a su atacante, sintiendo todo el dolor de su cuello haberse desvanecido, a ser reemplazado por las punzadas en su rostro ¿qué había sido eso?

La rubia tomó la palabra, aún con el rostro irradiando ira en su estado más puro

—Es increíble cómo hasta aquí me sigues provocando problemas, Hazte un favor a ti misma y de paso a mí, lárgate por donde llegaste, Winter — Apenas terminó de decirlo y salió por donde llegó dando un fuerte azote a la puerta

Anna no entendía qué acababa de suceder, pero colocó una mano en su frente para masajearla despacio, tratando de evocar el lapso de tiempo perdido

¿Acaso no habían hecho todo bien? ¿No se suponía qué ahora debería de estar entre los brazos de esa platinada en la cama de algún lugar? Todo era confuso y difuso...

Hasta que hizo un clic en su mente... La caída... Seguro se desmayó en la calle por el impacto, y por tanto su mente le provocó un sueño... Sólo había sido eso... Un estúpido sueño... Claro, sólo en un sueño sería capaz de haber argumentado tan bien, por ello se expresaba mejor por cartas, le era más sencillo y podía pensar exactamente qué decir y con qué intención...

Se dio un palmo en la frente lo cual la hizo gruñir de dolor, sin duda había sido algo fuerte el impacto porque Al momento en que Anna bajó del sedán para emprender el enfrentamiento contra la chica platinada que acababa de entrar en aquel bar, olvidó que no traía las botas de nieve que había comprado, y traía unos zapatos de suela lisa, haciéndola impactarse contra el asfalto, al estar falta de concentración, su cabeza impactó directamente contra la superficie...

Ahora necesitaba saber porque Elsa había resultado involucrada en "problemas" por su culpa, porque al parecer no había estado muy feliz de volverse a encontrar, o al menos así había sido para la rubia, por su parte ella estaba feliz con la sensación adolescente de sentir mariposas revolotear en su estómago, así que por el momento se quedaría con esa sensación y ese sentimiento, mordía su labio inferior de forma juguetona al tiempo que se acurrucaba en la cama del pabellón de aquella clínica, pues esperaba aunque fuera dormir un poco, no lo había hecho bien en días...

La hinchazón de la mejilla, tendría que bajar en algún momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto hagamos un recuento de los últimos dos años en la vida de la misteriosa chica Noruega/Italiana, de nombre Elsa Summer Carter...

* * *

Tras dejar la carta en aquel asilo, comenzó a deambular por las calles de aquella ciudad por última vez, en compañía de su cigarrillo, todo lo que necesitaba estaba en una bodega cerca de las afueras, tendría que llegar ahí en algún punto, dado que su medio de transporte estaba ahí, si lograba llegar antes del anochecer y darle un ligero mantenimiento podría marcharse ese mismo día, sino tendría que pasar la noche ahí, no pensaba pagar un hotel…

Se distrajo con las festividades de la temporada, perdiendo un tiempo en la feria, raro en ella, realmente no solía interesarse en ese tipo de actividades, sin embargo Anna era amante de esos sitios, era como una niña, así que con el paso del tiempo de alguna u otra forma aprendió a tolerar ese ambiente, y ahora incluso le llamaba la atención saber cómo se desenvolvían las personas en ello, chistó por lo bajo, colocó una mano en su bolsillo mientras con la otra sostenía el tabaco, para cruzar por el corazón de la fiesta…

* * *

De una forma u otra el cigarro fue suplantado por un caramelo, después por comida chatarra tradicional, participó en algunos juegos ganando algunos premios, que al final terminaron en los brazos de algún niño que iba con sus padres, o simplemente en la basura, sobre todo cuando notó que habría sido feliz de habérselos dado a la pelirroja escandalosa…

En definitiva necesitaba salir de esa ciudad lo más pronto posible, ahí solo seguiría recordando cosas que no fueron reales ¿o si lo fueron?

Su mente era un caos, ya no sabía quién era ella, ¿la dulce chica melosa complaciente para una novia infantil o la chica fría, ruda, egoísta e independiente?

—Maldición…— No deseaba entrar en una crisis existencial y comenzar a cuestionarse las acciones tomadas desde su nacimiento hasta el momento, por lo que salió literalmente corriendo de aquel cúmulo de personas, abordó el primer taxi que se detuvo para ella y le dio la dirección de la bodega donde tenía su motocicleta, esa misma noche saldría de la ciudad, pero ¿a dónde?

En su mente solo estaba claro, que lo suficiente como para que nada ni nadie le recordara a esa pelirroja, a fin de cuentas ¿ella la dejó no?

El hecho de que ella haya leído primero la carta de la pecosa no significaba nada ¿no?

Ella era la intrépida, la impredecible, por tanto ella terminó la pseudorelación primero, porque escribió la carta antes ¿no?

—Señorita hemos llegado hace ya un par de minutos, y no deseo cobrarle más de lo justo…— decía con timidez el chofer

Fue entonces que la rubia se despabilo, asintió y le pagó con un billete de 20 dólares, dejándole el cambio, al bajar y cerrar la puerta susurró —Gracias— y se adentró en la bodega…

* * *

El sol despertaba un día más extendiendo sus rayos por todos los rincones que pudiese y dejando sombra en otros, acarició con delicadeza los cristales polvosos de la ventana alcanzando el rostro de la platinada, quien se molestó por la luz, aun así se despertó de inmediato

No reconocía el entorno, su vista estaba algo borrosa y adaptándose a la iluminación, con pereza se talló un ojo con el dorso de la mano y estiró los brazos, se levantó lentamente de la silla provocando que sus huesos se quejaran crujiendo con dificultad.

Se sentía más cansada que antes de haber cerrado los ojos, observó su reloj de mano, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana.

* * *

Recordó dónde estaba, en la bodega, no podía marcharse sin darle mantenimiento a la moto, había estado técnicamente abandonada durante su intercambio, por lo que por más prisa que tuviese en dejar ese sitio, no era lo suficiente como para arriesgar su vida en un vehículo en mal estado.

Debido a su frustración por ello, había comenzado a trabajar en cuanto notó el estado de la motocicleta, terminando cerca de las dos de la mañana…

Caminó hasta el espejo donde acomodó un poco su cabello y su ropa, después abrió la puerta del lugar, para luego salir de él con la motocicleta, lo aseguró y comenzó enseguida su travesía por la carretera, tomando la autopista como primera opción, era un hecho que quería estar en un sitio distante de ahí, fue entonces que recordó la propuesta de un viejo amigo para cuando volviera de su intercambio, la cual no había pasado por su mente hasta ese momento, realmente necesitaba un nuevo giro de 180 grados que solo conseguiría por medio del trabajo, lo primero sería dejar de lado las relaciones sentimentales, sexo casual, era más que obvio que sí, pero sólo eso…

* * *

En cuanto notó un poblado a orilla del camino pensó en detenerse en él para hacer una llamada, y quizá descansar un poco, incluso algo de ropa y buscar un hotel, debido a que olvidó donde dejó su equipaje, de igual modo era solo ropa, nada que no pudiera reemplazar, así que lo dejó en el olvido, como esperaba que sucediera con la pecosa, que aunque le fuera duro admitirlo para sí misma, había dejado una ligera huella en su interior, o quizá no tan ligera…

* * *

No…en definitiva, no se detendría en ese lugar, antes de tomar la salida en la carretera, siguió derecho, navegaría entre la autopista para ver donde terminaba…Si se detenía, terminaría regresando y de nada serviría haber emprendido la marcha en un inicio.

* * *

Bergen…

Ahora estaba en Bergen…. ¿cómo llegó? Ni idea… solo siguió los letreros por un largo rato, deteniéndose solo por gasolina…ya era noche…

En fin, el comienzo de las grandes aventuras suele ser así, por lo tanto siguió adelante, buscó algún hotel en el centro, maravillándose con la vista, era hermoso a su manera, el olor de un lugar diferente, la comida, la contaminación, los animales, todo, todo era algo que le parecía cada vez más maravilloso…

Estacionó la motocicleta, entro a recepción y pidió una habitación por tiempo indefinido…

Le entregaron su llave y subió a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y durmió tranquila, como una niña pequeña, la comodidad de un colchón y un sintió distinto a lo usual fueron suficiente para hacerla rendirse ante el sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente sintió que la vida le comenzaba a sonreír, o al menos se levantó con aquella percepción del mundo; se dio un largo baño con agua tibia, se colocó el cambio de ropa que había ordenado por teléfono y descendió a recepción para tomar el desayuno del hotel.

Después regresó a su habitación donde realizó una llamada internacional.

— ¿aló? ¿Quién habla? — fue lo que escuchó de la otro lado de la línea, una voz jocosa

—Es un gusto saludarte, idiota ¿sigue en pie la oferta? —dijo sin tapujos

— ¡Elsa! ¡Qué gusto! Sí, he estado bien, el clima me ha favorecido, gracias por preguntar, veo que tienes prisa, no has cambiado nada — su interlocutor se encargó de llenar los huecos que habían faltado en la conversación

— ¿Entonces? ¿Sí o no? — volvió a repetir en el mismo tono la platinada

—Verás, eso es algo muy gracioso, es un incómodo intermedio entre un sí y un no, te explico, la oferta sigue en pie, pero con otros términos ¿te interesa? — cuestionó

Elsa lo meditó un poco, aun así respondió sin titubear —La respuesta es sí, acepto la oferta, sólo dime a donde debo de volar y lo haré esta misma tarde, mira Jack, necesito realmente un cambio, siento ser más fría de lo normal, pero en cuanto te vea te contaré todo, en momentos así es donde te necesito, idiota

—En ese caso espero que tengas tu visa en orden, porque te quiero en Chicago, Estado Unidos y en vista que estás dispuesta a todo, te daré el resto de detalles sobre la marchar, porque tengo en mente un proyecto sumamente ambicioso — respondió el chico

—Te lo agradezco, y maldición, no tengo todo a la mano, quizá salga en algunas semanas necesito tramitar mi certificado de idiomas, te aviso cuando vaya a despegar y por favor encárgate de tener una linda chica para mí en tu casa

El chico soltó una sonora carcajada —No cambias Carter ¿algo en especial en tu bocadillo? — el joven estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de peticiones por parte de la rubia.

—Pelirroja, Frost, la quiero pelirroja — mordió su labio, suspiró un poco…

La llamada se extendió algunos minutos más, hablando de tonterías hasta que ambos colgaron y Elsa se dedicó a organizar sus cosas para marcharse del continente, aunque tendría que regresar hasta aquella ciudad una vez más, sin embargo no se dejó decaer, entre más rápido fuese, más rápido podría largarse…

* * *

Tres semanas permaneció en Bergen, el ritmo de esa ciudad le había gustado, el tipo de bebidas, de chicas y ambiente festivo que tenía en las noches, a decir verdad había logrado tramitar su certificado a distancia sin ningún problema, pero su mente necesitaba volver a aquella cafetería a la que asistía con la pelirroja, esperando encontrar qué, ni idea…

* * *

Varias horas le tomó llegar, decidió viajar de noche, para amanecer allí y beber el café en cuanto abrieran el establecimiento, de ese modo tendría más probabilidades de encontrar un vuelo en el aeropuerto, sin tener que pasar en esa ciudad más tiempo de la cuenta…

Ahora estaba ahí bebiendo su café y fumando un cigarrillo en la terraza del local

— ¿Elsa? ¿Eres tú? — la nombrada levantó su vista y se encontró con un cabello rojo como el fuego, y una mirada que destilaba comprensión, Elsa solo sonrió asintió y estaba a punto de levantarse; sin embargo la chica le colocó una mano en el hombro, para evitar que se levantar; la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

—Un gusto verte Ariel, veo que te agrada el café por las mañanas, toma asiento, es injusto que deje a un mujer tan linda de pie

—Siempre tan galante Carter— respondió divertida y aceptó la oferta de sentarte — tenía tiempo sin verte ¿qué tal te trata la vida?

—No me quejo, cariño, soy un espíritu libre que va en busca de aventuras, estuve viviendo un tiempo en Bergen y hoy me voy del país

— ¿De verdad? Suena a toda una aventura, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, aunque Bergen está lejos y cuenta con su propio aeropuerto, espero que no me tomes a mal el comentario se encogió de hombros la pelirroja

—No, no, para nada, es solo que el café de este lugar no se compara con el de ningún lado en toda Noruega, y bueno, decidí llevarme un último recuerdo

—Oh, vamos, no hables como si ya no fueses a regresas

—Es posible Ariel, es posible…

Un silencio invadió el ambiente de las chicas, Elsa se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos y cavilaciones…

—Bien, será mejor que me marche, mi vuelo despega en un par de horas y requiero hacer check in

—Oh, por supuesto Elsa, no quería quitarte tiempo— se sonrojó y se levantó a la par de la rubia —ha sido un gusto saludarte — le dedicó una sonrisa

—Pasar un tiempo con una linda chica puede ser una pérdida, así que no hay de que lamentarse, e igualmente— le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y pasó por un lado de la joven, sin embargo fue retenida por Ariel quien le sostuvo el brazo, Elsa solo se sorprendió un poco — ¿sí? —

— ¿Po-podría pedirte algo? — dijo casi en un susurro

—Si es algo que pueda cumplir no veo por qué no…—

—Verás…Yo…Yo me casé…—

Elsa no entendía que tenía que ver eso con la petición, quedándose muda por un momento, aunque no le sorprendía que la joven se casara, era un chica preciosa—Eso es algo maravilloso, es algo que hacen los hetero, así que, te felicito y lamento no haber asistido a la boda— rascó su nunca con la mano libre es decir, Ariel era lo más cercano a una amiga que tuvo en la universidad, hicieron algunas prácticas juntas, al ser ella médico y Ariel enfermera, pero nada más…

—No es que me arrepienta, Erick es un buen hombre, pero…yo bueno…Esto es algo vergonzoso…— agachó la mirada

Elsa podría ser fría, pero jamás indiferente a los sentimientos de una chica, así que se giró para quedar frente a ella, le tomó el mentón levantándole el rostro, la observó a los ojos —Sólo dilo

—Siempre estuve enamorada de ti— desvió la mirada — pero lo tuyo con Anna parecía inquebrantable que perdí mis esperanzas por completo y luego apareció Erick, enamorándome con sus tonterías, el anillo, la boda y ahora, ahora estás tú ahí y yo, yo no sé cómo sentirme o que sentir y… soy un desastre…— parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento

Elsa sonrió con dulzura —tomó el rostro de Ariel entre sus manos —Me halagas Ariel, de verdad, eres una joven hermosa, y bueno siéndote sincera, siempre creí que terminarías entre mis sábanas, siendo alguien con quien podría engañar a Anna, pero jamás busque tus favores, porque sentí que no te merecías ser la chica con quien engañé a mi novia, tú vales mucho más, que no se te olvide eso— le acarició el rostro con la palma

Ariel se acunó en la mano de Elsa sintiendo esa frescura en su rostro, mordió su labio antes las palabras de Elsa, es decir la rubia pensó en ella como mujer, con eso le bastaba, una débil sonrisa se posó en sus labios —yo…solo quiero un beso Elsa… Eso es todo, no quiero llegar al final de mi vida y siempre haberme preguntado cómo se sentiría un beso tuyo…

Elsa se sorprendió un poco por la convicción y la firmeza de lo que le era dicho, más no dijo nada, solo asintió y se acercó a los labios Carmín de Ariel

Fue un beso de despedida, con un sentimiento de algo que jamás podría llegar a ser, sin embargo al tiempo tenía sabor a triunfo y logro que acompañaría a Ariel por siempre, fue un beso sin ambición, pero auténtico a su modo…

* * *

Elsa se marchó de la cafetería y emprendió camino al aeropuerto, con un cosquilleo singular en sus labios y una extraña nostalgia en su corazón… una que para su sorpresa no se relacionaba en lo absoluto con Anna…

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que al abordar el avión olvidó mandar un mensaje a Jack, al estar en su asiento, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y se repitió " _Lo que hice, vi, sentí, construí y destrocé en Noruega se queda en Noruega, no me acompañará a ningún lado"_

* * *

Ahora estaría en Chicago para trabajar en el equipo de investigación y desarrollo epidemiológico de Jack, pondría su vida en riesgo por el bienestar de otros, contendría epidemias y pandemias, sería el brazo derecho del jefe, así que nada debería de distraerla de su nueva misión de vida, el constante ajetreo y viajes la haría mantenerse ocupada, despejada y evitándole pensar en sus emociones o sentimientos, que no era más que un enjambre adormecido por el humo del cansancio…


End file.
